The road to no where
by HPobssesed7
Summary: Harry is now is hunting the horcruxs of voldomort Ron and hermione leave him alone how will. He do it what will be the consequences pleeaaase try reading I promise it gets better with every chapter
1. Chapter 1

They were in the tent Ron and hermione and most importaintly Harry ron and hermione were by the piano while he was sitting all alone not wanting to disturb them. He was thinking about everything from the horcruxs to the battle but then he was starting to think what if my mother didn't put herself between me and voldamort he would've killed me and finished me off no need to go through all this pain physically and mentally he wouldn't feel all the greave there wouldn't be an evil wizard who has no conscious saw while Harry had the biggest one in the history of consciousness anywho's a man who enjoyed seeing people in pain a man who wanted him dead in English he was waiting for a spell that would knock him out any minute we grabbed the snitch and said out loud I am going to sleep ok replied hermione so he went to rock that's how he called his bed and he took his _glasses_ off and putted them on the ground and closed his eyes oh no he couldn't sleep there was painfully images everyonemeh loved dead and that's something to say imaging if he slept he'd have it one hundred percent more real so he closed his eyes and listened to Ron and hermione talking about his lack of plans and about his leadership basicly the conservation was about himscant believe he can sleep at this time said Ron me neither dont he realize that we have something's to do replied hermione I'd bett evRey galleon I have that he knows something we don't well ron be ready to loose everything you havecauses I have told you everything that **i**_ know!_ weather you believe it or not althought you had that problem since you were a little kid you only believed what you wanted thought Harry Ron you have to stop betting on everything ! Hermione scoldeconfine fine don't eat me said Ron with a smile on the tip of his mouth seriously hoe can he smile at a time like this don't he realize that there's a war going on ! Mocked Harry in his brain so what's the next move we do asked Ron I don't know we should ask Harry answered hermione well he's snorting And I bet everything that he doesn't have a clue of what's the next move spatteroom well he deserves some sleep and what did I tell you About betting ! Ron laughed a humorless laugh deserves some sleep I deserve some sleep you deserve some sleep not himm he was sitting on the couch all day why does he need any sleep it's not like he drained the energy today RON he's you're bestfriend after all yelled hermione well I've never seen any bestfriend date his bestfriends younger sister They broke up if that's what you want and Harry have been thinking while he was sitting on the couch come off it Ron you know Harry doesn't mean to hurt any one and he needs slfoods much as you need food ! Thank you yelled Harry


	2. Chapter 2

evesdropping are you ? said ron

techneclly i am not evesdropping you were talking in a loud voice

convincing himself muttered ron

Silence

what did you hear said Hermione uhh nothing answered Harry jut that i need sleep as much as he he shot Ron a glance needs food and he went to sleep really sleep so now Ron and Hermione are left alone He heard us said Hermione No he didnt he said he didnt anyways said ron oh come on Ron you have known Harry for seven years and plus he said uhhh wich means he wasnt sure what to say fine fin. you right Happy and then they said their goodnights it was Hermione's turn to look after the locket but her head was occupied with a lot of thoughta and questions the locket was around her neck it could be stolen and she wouldnt know

meanwhile in Harry's dream

he saw his parents laughing carefree dancing un autmn it was beautifull what he would give jut ro be with them but then he realised he saw something aomething moving wht was it ? he couldnt tell so he went agter it it was a patronus a doe it looked beautiful it was going somewhere so he followed it . it led to a lake

it stopped why Harry didnt know but it was beautiful and then he woke up with a screem and it was from Ron he saw a spider A BLOODY SPIDER

what ran in Hermione when she heard the screem she looked at Ron and he was stuttering s s spid der and she tried to keep her laugh but she couldnt so she let it out she stopped laughing and got out a portrait of phinius and putter a bland fols on his eyes and said whats new at Hogwarts

well some students tried steeling the sword of fryffindor but they couldnt sothey were throen into detention with Hagrid

who are the students may i ask

ginny weasly , Neville Longbottom , Luna Lovegood


End file.
